


No Clout

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: I have a mature ninja turtles fanfic if you want to check that out, rated t for cursing, so I made a teen rated one for people who don't like violence to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: Raphael gets an unexpected caller. Based off of the Sethical video of the same name.





	No Clout

Raph: Just got the iPhone 5, bruh. Let's GET IT.

(his phone starts to ring)

Raph: (answering the phone) Hello?

Mayday: Ay, my mans. What's happening?

Raph: ...nothing.

Mayday: Look, you already know who it is,you already know what the fuck going on.

Raph: Really, I don't.

Mayday: Alright, brodie, I see you been out here putting in work, doing numbers, you looking good, family. I fuck with you since the beginning, man. Good to see you ain't forgot the homie, now that you up.

Raph: Bruh, who the fuck is this?

Mayday: Your great uncle's, uh... eighth cousin? She's my roommate, ya know what I mean?

Raph: Dawg, I have never in my life been alerted to your existence. How the fuck did you get the number to my iPhone 5?

Mayday: Alright, b, listen. I'm the biggest rapper to come up on the block. I only been at it for uhh... week and a half. Ya girl young, ya know what I mean? You can call me... DJ Mayday, aka, Young Cash Register, aka, Lil Broomstick.

Raph: LIL BULLSHIT.

Mayday: Alright, I'ma link you to my souncloud, DEADASS. You gotta get on track with me.

Raph: What the fuck.

Mayday: My shit slaps, dawg. Give it a listen. I'ma just freestyle for you right now.

(a beat starts)

Raph: BRUH, IF YOU RAP-

Mayday: YA, Y'all already know what the fuck bout to happen.

Raph: NO WE DON'T-

Mayday: Hahahahahahahahahaha. YUH. 

Raph: BRUH, IF YOU RAP ON THIS UGLY ASS BEAT-

Mayday: Ok, ok, ok, we doin it, ok, look, i'ma tell you what I been doing, yuh, doin it big, yuh-

Raph: SWEAR TO NINJITSU YOU AIN'T FUCKING AROUND ON MY IPHONE 5 BATTERY.

Mayday: (stops rapping) Bro, you don't like the song?

Raph: HELL THE FUCK NO.

Mayday: FUCK OUTTA HERE B. YOU GOT NO SAUCE, NO PAPER, NO CLOUT, NO JUICE. I WASN'T FUCKING WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, BRO.

Raph: Ay look, I just got this new app, I think it will help you out. You gotta check it out.

Mayday: Oh, true? What's it called?

Raph: Yeah, just go to the app store, and type in, GET THE FUCK ON.

Mayday: It's no coming up, bruh. How you spell it? 

(Raph hangs up)

Mayday:... hello?


End file.
